Aliens do exist!
by ab89us
Summary: When college students Sawamura Daichi and Kageyama Tobio go missing under mysterious circumstances, their friends go looking for them only to find themselves involved in something much bigger than any of them thought. This story will include M/M relationships, so if that isn't your thing then you might not want to read. :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is being written by my younger sibling and I. The rating on this might change the further we go. More characters are also bound to be added in later chapters.

* * *

Iwaizumi Hajime let out a heavy sigh as he dropped onto a park bench, his backpack falling next to his feet as he stared down at the newspaper he had just purchased, the headline reading:

 **UTOKYO STUDENTS VANISH**

He flipped the newspaper open to the article and read _"UTokyo students, Senior, Sugawara Daichi, and Freshman, Kageyama Tobio seemingly vanished from their dorm rooms on Friday January, 2017. Witnesses stated that they heard a yell and then saw a bright flash of light at both scenes. As of right now, however, authorities say that they do not believe that the two cases are linked."_

'Not connected my ass,' Iwaizumi thought bitterly as he crumpled up the newspaper and tossed it into a nearby trashcan.

He got up from his spot and hefted his bag onto his shoulders, when suddenly someone collided with him forcefully, nearly knocking him over in the process.

"S-sorry." The person, a boy a couple years younger than Iwaizumi stuttered. He had an armful of pamphlets clutched in his arms, each of them with a large image of an alien spaceship splashed across them.

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at the pamphlets. "What are you doing with all of those?"

The boy's eyes lit up, _great._

"Oh! They're about aliens and my theories on them existing!" He shot off quickly, "Would you like one?"

Iwaizumi could feel his eyebrows creeping into his hairline as he took in the boy's energetic speech and how he nearly bounced on the balls of his feet in excitement.

"Um...Sure…." He answered slowly and took the pamphlet that was held out to him. "Do you really believe in all of this?"

"Oh yes, of course!" The boy nearly shouted in glee. "You can't believe that we're the only sentient beings in the entire universe, right?"

"Well… I guess not." Iwaizumi said. "Honestly I've never really given it much thought."

"I find that not many people do." The boy nodded vigorously and held out a hand. "My name is Yamaguchi Tadashi, by the way. I'm the president of the W.N.A club."

"W.N.A?" Iwaizumi ventured to ask, not really sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"The 'We're not alone' club." Yamaguchi's smile was so wide all of his teeth could be seen. "I know it's not the best name for a club, but what else could I call it? The 'they're here' club? That would just sound silly."

"Yeah, silly." Iwaizumi grimaced and waved the pamphlet in front of himself. "Thanks for this."

"No problem! If you ever have questions then you can find me in room 12 in building K."

Iwaizumi nodded, "well, I need to get going now. It was nice to meet you."

Yamaguchi nodded. "Have a nice day!" And walked off.

Iwaizumi watched him walk away and shook his head in disbelief before he jammed the pamphlet into his pocket and headed towards his next class. Once in his class, he plopped down next to his friend Kuroo Tetsuro.

The tall boy with spiky black hair looked over to him with a frown. "I talked to the police again today. Or at least I tried. They still won't listen to what I have to say about Daichi and Tobio." He paused, seeing the bulge in Iwaizumi's pocket. "Are you happy to see me or do you have something in your pocket?"

"Really, Kuroo?" Iwaizumi rolled his eyes so hard it almost hurt. "I ran into this weird guy today that was raving about aliens."

Wait…" He grinned, "you took a pamphlet from that alien enthusiast?" Kuroo stifled a laugh. "Green hair, about 180 cm?"

"That's the one." Iwaizumi nodded.

Kuroo burst out laughing, "you gotta be kidding me! He's just a nutty kid with conspiracy theories."

"I know that." Iwaizumi snapped. "I just took it to appease the kid. He seemed to earnest and happy when I took one from him."

It took a minute or two for Kuroo to calm down. "Man," he wiped his eyes. "You're too sweet."

"Stuff it Kuroo."

"Okay, okay," Kuroo waved his hand dismissively. "I'm just teasing you."

"But you were saying something about talking to the police earlier. What do you think happened to them?" Iwaizumi asked.

"Well it sure as hell wasn't alien abduction." Kuroo rolled his eyes.

Iwaizumi snorted, "of course I know that, but…" He trailed off.

Kuroo nodded, "I know, I'm worried too."

"I just don't see how they can both vanish from their dorms like that. And for the police to state that they don't believe they are related? How could they not be? People that were nearby reported having heard and seen the same thing! Plus they both attend the same university." Iwaizumi huffed in indignation.

"I know. Speaking of-" He was cut off by the professor coming into the room.

Iwaizumi gestured for his friend to continue but just got a shake of Kuroo's head in response and a terse whisper of "we'll talk more later."

Iwaizumi turned around in his seat in order to face the front of the room and tried to pay attention as the professor started to talk in his usual monotone voice.

* * *

The door of Iwaizumi's room slammed behind him as he kicked it shut and dropped his stuff on his desk.

"Whoa, what's gotten into you?" His roommate, Ryūnosuke Tanaka, asked and closed the graphic novel he had been reading in order to look closer at Iwaizumi. "You look about ready to scream."

"It's nothing." Iwaizumi retorted.

"Yes. Nothing is why you look about 5 seconds away from joining a fight club." Tanaka snorted. "Tell papa Tanaka what's bothering you."

"Never refer to yourself like that again." Iwaizumi shuddered.

Tanaka laughed wholeheartedly. "Okay but seriously dude, you okay?"

"Kuroo and I just went to talk to the cops again after class." Iwaizumi announced. "They pretty much told us to stop being nosey and that we're just kids so we don't know what we are talking about. As if being 22 means I'm still a child."

"Tell me about it," Tanaka muttered. "My mother likes to refer to me as a child still. It drives Saeko nuts. So it has its perks." He smirked.

"Your sister's irritation aside, it's fucking frustrating for the police, people who are supposed to keep citizens safe, to tell us to mind our own business and that they will let us know if they find anything!" Iwaizumi seethed. "They're not even looking anymore!"

"What do you mean?" Tanaka sat up, his novel falling to the floor in a pathetic heap.

"All of the information gathered on Tobio and Daichi's cases were pushed to the side and behind other boards. They're now looking into the murder of some socialite." He ground out.

"It's only been a week! How could they stop looking already!?" Tanaka asked in outrage, his fists balled.

"I don't know." Iwaizumi shook his head. "But if they're not going to look for them, then I will."

"Okay, but what exactly can you do that they can't?" Tanaka questioned.

"I've known Daichi for most of my life. If anyone would know where to look for him, it would be me and Kuroo. Also you have known Tobio for a few years, so you could probably help." Iwaizumi said.

"Uh, to say I know Tobio is a bit of a stretch. I don't think anyone really knows him." Tanaka pointed out.

Iwaizumi sighed, "that aside, do you have any ideas?"

"Not really. I've already talked with his mom who didn't have any idea on where he could be. She did say that he wouldn't just vanish. He just won this huge scholarship that will allow him to continue his education. He wouldn't just give that up."

"Honestly…" Iwaizumi shook his head. "At this rate, we'd be better off investigating ourselves."

"Fine, but where would we even start? Tobio doesn't have any friends that I know of, and he only has his mom for family. So I don't really think he would have anywhere to go. As for Daichi, he's so straight laced he would probably have a heart attack if you even suggested skipping class." Tanaka pointed out. "He would then slap you upside the head for suggesting he do so."

"More than likely." Iwaizumi nodded.

Tanaka tapped his chin, "we could always ask for a second opinion on all of this, right?"

"I suppose so."

"Why not Akaashi? He's always been good at seeing the big picture," Tanaka suggested.

"That's true." Iwaizumi shrugged. "It can't hurt."

"Then give me a minute to put on my shoes and jacket, and we can go stop by his dorm."

Iwaizumi waited for Tanaka to get ready and then quickly lead the way to Akaashi's dorm room which was on the other side of campus.

When they knocked, they heard a muffled 'hold on a moment' before the door opened, revealing none other than Akaashi himself. "Tanaka, Iwaizumi." Akaashi said simply. "What's up?"

"We were wondering if we could get your opinion on something," Iwaizumi said. "As long as we didn't catch you at a bad time."

"What is it?" Akaashi stepped to the side to let them into his room which felt eerily empty without Daichi there. The two of them had roomed together since Freshman year.

"The cops have stopped looking." Iwaizumi told his friend. "We were wondering if you would have any suggestions on where to look for Daichi and Tobio."

Akaashi was majoring in criminal justice and was the closest thing to a police officer that they were going to find.

"I don't really know what I can do to help," Akaashi admitted. "If the police haven't found anything then that means that there is nothing to report or find."

"But this is Diachi we're talking about. Do you honestly think he would leave without telling anyone where he was going?" Tanaka asked.

Akaashi shook his head. "No, I don't. He wouldn't do that to his family or any of us. He cares too much about us to do that. "

"What do you think could have happened to them? I mean, people said that they heard yelling and then saw a bright flash of light. What the hell could that be?" Iwaizumi questioned.

"Aliens?" Akaashi asked.

Iwaizumi looked at Akaashi incredulously. "Seriously? You too? First that first year and now you?"

"I'm just saying that it's an option." Akaashi shrugged.

"Aliens don't exist!" Iwaizumi groaned heavily.

"You never know." Tanaka suggested.

"You're not helping." Iwaizumi snapped. "If you guys are not going to take this serious, then I'll just look for them on my own!"

With that he stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him. He was so livid with his friends that he didn't notice the ominous shadow that was following him until he felt something grab him with strong arms and a cloth was placed over his face. He had only a few seconds of conscious thought before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

_Tap, tap, tap, swish….Tap, tap, tap, swish..._ The sound of Tobio pacing filled the small, white room that he and Daichi had been confined to. He wasn't sure how long they had been there, just that they hadn't seen anyone else during the whole time, and were only given odd foods every now and then. It was frustrating.

"Will you please just sit down already?" Daichi snapped from where he was sprawled across a bench that had padding, but was still hard as a rock.

"I want to get out of here!" Tobio announced for what had to be the millionth time.

"So do I, but pacing from one side of the room to the other and groaning about our situation every 5 seconds isn't going to do anything other than make me want to strangle you!" Daichi seethed, his teeth clenched. "So, please. Sit down!"

Tobio let a huff of air out of his nose and practically threw himself against a wall where he sank to the cold floor.

"I know you're frustrated Tobio. I am too. But getting agitated isn't going to solve anything. Eventually someone will come in here and will let us know what is going on." Daichi announced confidently. "They keep giving us food, weird as it is, so that must mean that they want to keep us alive. They haven't hurt us in any way or tried anything perverse, so I don't think we need to worry about anything like that happening. Just be patient and wait it out. Okay?"

Tobio chewed on his bottom lip for a moment, and then gave a curt nod.

"Good." Daichi sighed and closed his eyes.

While Tobio had been pacing, the camera's that had been hidden around the room had recorded it all. A few pairs of eyes had been focused on the recording screens as a group of Sophilian's, feline like creatures with some human features, had observed their interactions.

"They are a bit odd, wouldn't you say?" One of the Sophilian's, a man dressed in a white coat, asked. His name was Ichigo and he was the head of the research team that had been sent to earth to….Extract, the specimens currently entrapped.

Another Sophilian researcher nodded their head. "I agree, the younger one seems to be the more combative one of the two. I hope he doesn't keep this up for much longer. He's been quite… persistent in this behavior."

"Whatever the case, they're smart enough to eat what we've been giving them. They seem to argue a bit here and there, but otherwise have done little to nothing that suggests they'll be dangerous." Ichigo said as he turned back to the screens. "I do feel that we need a few more though in order for this to work the way that we hope it will."

"Didn't we send out a few more hunters for that exact reason? I would imagine they'll be coming back soon."

"Yes, but the last time they were sent, they were supposed to come back with 5 and only managed to capture 2. They also were supposed to do so without drawing attention, and failed." Ichigo shook his head in disapproval.

"Indeed. Their professionalism is… questionable. Are you sure we couldn't get cleaner, more efficient hunters for this task?"

"Trust me, Katsume, if we could, we would." Ichigo huffed, and quickly turned to the door when it opened and the crown prince, Oikawa Tooru, walked in.

"Good morning your highness." Ichigo and Katsume bowed in respect.

"What are you doing?" Oikawa asked and walked over to the monitors. He watched them for a moment and then pointed to Tobio who had started to pace once more. "What are they?"

"Um, they're...Humans, your highness." Ichigo said in a voice that was barely above a murmur. They had been warned of the prince's near obsession with just the thought of humans, and had been told to keep him away from the isolation rooms...Oops…

Oikawa's large ears twitched, "Did you say humans?"

Katsumi winced. "Yes, your highness."

Ichigo shot her a warning glare before settling his gaze back down to the floor.

Oikawa clapped his hands together excitedly. "Humans! So they actually _are_ real! I must see them up close!" He started looking around for a door to the halls leading to the isolation rooms.

"With all due respect, your highness…" Ichigo trailed off as Oikawa was quickly losing interest in what he was saying. "You're not allowed in those areas."

Oikawa huffed in offense. "Not allowed? I'm the _crown prince._ I am allowed everywhere on Eldisia, and that includes here!"

"Your highness…." Katsume started.

"If I want to see the humans, then I will!" Oikawa pouted and stomped his foot. "Now bring me to them!"

"As… you wish." Ichigo said, motioning for Oikawa to follow him.

Tobio was back to pacing around the room while Daichi grit his teeth in annoyance and had to physically restrain himself from beating the younger boy around the ears until he passed out. He couldn't blame Tobio for the way he was feeling or acting. He just wished that he would do so in a quieter fashion.

"Where do you think we are?" Tobio questioned.

"I don't know." Daichi answered in a monotone voice. "If I knew then I would tell you."

"Fine." Tobio rolled his eyes and went to say something only for a loud thunk to sound on the glass of the room.

He shot back from the sound like a bullet, and fell to the floor before he crab walked backwards so fast it was like a reenactment of _"The exorcist."_

Daichi looked over at Tobio and then where he was staring. Right in front of the window of their room was this creature, and its face was plastered to it. "W-what the hell is that!?" He nearly screamed before shuffling back as far as he could in the room.

A couple seconds later the door opened to let the creature in. The creature was like nothing either boy had seen before, with feline like features that included large, fuzzy ears, large eyes, whiskers and a long tail. The creature also sported antenna, a fine layer of fur, and some human like features. It stood around 184 cm tall, had blue skin, and a bright smile that showed sharp teeth.

"So humans do exist!" Oikawa repeated in his joy, and took a few steps closer to the captive boys only for them to plaster themselves against a corner of the room. Oikawa paused. "Oh, right. You're probably afraid of me."

"Y-you can speak our language?" Daichi stuttered out.

Oikawa's smile brightened impossibly more. "Of course! I've always loved learning about your kind and your many languages! It's all very fascinating!"

"Aliens aren't real." Tobio said, refusing to look at Oikawa in some weak attempt to cope with the situation.

"To be fair," Oikawa said. "To me, _you're_ the aliens. Though until now I was always told that your kind were fictional. I'll have to have a long talk with my father about that one."

"You have a father?" Tobio asked.

"Well yeah. What did you think, that Sophilian's popped out of the ground or something?" Oikawa rolled his eyes. "We do have families you know."

"Why are we here?" Daichi asked.

Oikawa gave him a confused look and scratched at his fur covered face. "I...Don't know actually." Oikawa looked around for the security cameras. "You heard me, what _are_ they doing here?"

"Who are you talking to?" Tobio questioned.

"Those that have been watching you of course. And here I was thinking humans were supposed to be intelligent beings." Oikawa gave Tobio an annoyed and disappointed look. "You seem rather dense."

"What did you say!?" Kageyama spat out.

Oikawa put up his hands in mock defense. "Just stating my thoughts, human."

"Tobio," Daichi warned him.

Tobio flicked his gaze over to Daichi and then back at Oikawa. "Fine…" he grumbled before settling down again.

"So you're Tobio...What's your name?" Oikawa asked excitedly, his ears perked up.

"I'm...Daichi." Daichi slowly answered. "What about you?"

"Oh!" Oikawa exclaimed in pleasure from being asked this question by a human. His eyes lit up in happiness. "I'm Oikawa Tooru! I'm the crown prince of this planet!"

"Prince?" Tobio scoffed. "I can't even see that being true."

"It _so_ is!" Oikawa yelled and crossed his arms indignantly. "I don't like this one." He directed at Daichi.

Daichi laughed uncomfortably. "He's a bit rough around the edges, but he isn't a bad person. Forgive him for his rude behavior."

Oikawa mulled this over for a bit. "Mmm, I suppose so. But I still don't like him either way."

"Well I don't like you much either." Tobio huffed.

"Your highness, I think you should leave the room now." Ichigo's voice came over the intercom. "Our hunters have returned and will need access to that room. We are not sure how safe it would be for you to remain there at the moment."

"I want to stay here." Oikawa stated.

"Your highness…" Katsumi said. "We don't want to see you get hurt."

"I appreciate your concern, but I think I'll be fine. "Oikawa said, extracting his claws.

A large door at the end of the hall opened up and admitted a few Sophilian's that were dressed in military gear and that were pulling white crates down the hall. Each crate had holes on the sides and tops. A few of them were shaking and muffled yelling could be heard coming from them.

"Your highness?" One of the hunters asked in shock at seeing the prince standing in the isolation room. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see the humans." Oikawa said in a tone that suggested that the guard was simple minded and had asked a stupid question. "Now release the others. I want to see them!"

The guard shared a look with the others and then gave a curt nod and dragged the first crate into the room. Once inside he hit a button on the top of the crate. A large human, one bigger than the other two, spilled out into a heap of quivering flesh that was covered in a sheen of sweat.

"What's wrong with it?" Oikawa asked and prodded the human with the toe of his shoe. The human whimpered in response.

"It is merely frightened, your highness. It is a response to fear and anxiety." One of the guards stated.

"Oh." Oikawa shrugged and gestured to the next crate.

From it came a human that had hair that looked like it had had a fight with a vacuum, and stood up on end. This human glared at Oikawa with golden eyes.

"This one seems a bit more cat-like than the others. I read up on cats some time ago. They're companions to the humans." Oikawa ran off, not seemingly talking to anyone in particular.

"I am no one's companion or pet!" Kuroo spat out and made his way over to Asahi who was still a quivering ball on the floor.

"Hmm…." Oikawa hummed and gestured for the guards to continue.

The next two crates revealed a young boy that looked at the Sophilian's with a type of reverence that made Oikawa a bit uncomfortable. The boy kept running his hands through his green hair, his eyes bulging. The second person, however, caught Oikawa's eye.

He had dark, spiky hair and unlike most of the others, seemed calmer, but more frightening. He had a steely look in his eyes, which he directed at the shocked boy.

"Well, what do you know? Aliens _are_ real." He admitted as Yamaguchi nodded rapidly and proceeded to pass out.


End file.
